Hannibal & Will Graham Fatal Love
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Will has a dark family secret his father was The Reaper of Virginia. What happens with Hannibal discovers this when Will is sleepwalking.


Hannibal Lecter: The Chesapeake Ripper

Hannibal Lecter sat in his plush office chair waiting for Will Graham to arrive for his daily appointment with him. The newspaper was folded on his desk that he brought in from outside his front door left by the postal worker.

He opened the newspaper to see what was happening and see if their was anything about Will's new case he was helping Jack Crawford with.

Will Graham was a 17 year old boy with a special gift of being able to get into killer's heads and reinact the murder as if he was the murderer himself which worried Jack Crawford as Will was only a child to him and didn't when to damage or break Will as he was like a son to him and was concerned like any father would be.

Hannibal folded the paper with a small calculating smile on his lips then composted himself as his friend Will Graham walked in and through himself on Hannibal Lecter's couch looking exhausted running a hand through his hair.

smiled "Hello Will I see you've already made yourself at home so tell me what happened today that has you looking so exhausted?".

Will yawned and answered as he fixed himself straight and slightly blushing "Sorry it's just been a rough day and I needed a little comfort after trying to understand this new ripper in the making".

waved him off "I wasn't scolding you I am glad you have started to feel open enough to let don't you're guards with me. Now tell me from the start at what happened when Jack brought you to the scene". He said softly as he took a sip of his expensive and foreign wine as he sat on the chair looking directly at Will as he handed him a class to calm his nervous and to open up more.

Will sighed heavily "Jack called me to the crime scene yesterday and asked me to do my thing to see whether The Chesapeake Ripper he is fixated on had come back out of retirement. The design of the body was very similar to The Chesapeake Ripper but it wasn't exactly the same.

This was a fledgling killer who is new to murder but not death he is fascinated with with death maybe he has a job like a doctor or funeral director or something along those lines that he would be surrounded by death.

He was surprise at how easy it was to take a life and found it a fun experience and a thirst for butchering the victims for his own produce as I said to the newspaper he sees people like pigs ready for slaughter and he's the butcher.

He sees The Chesapeake Ripper as his role model and I assume potential Parter as he understands the way The Chesapeake Ripper thinks and why his designs is the way it is.

He wants to provoke The Chesapeake Ripper out of hiding to prove that he is alive and has lost his appetite and desire to kill.

The murder has no preference and kills at random and when he kills he is very controlled and skilled at what he does he is a ripper in training and I predict that he isn't going to stop until he is either close to becoming caught or is dead".

Hannibal looked deep in thought "What did he tell you Will?".

Will looked up and spoke in a tired tone of voice "Don't try to understand me you are not expected to only The Chesapeake Ripper can understand me and no one is capable to understand why I do what I do. I am beyond your experience and this is only the beginning this is my design".

Hannibal looked extremely interested even if he tried to cover it his eyes lit with curious and excitement. "Do you believe that he will be another ripper just like The Chesapeake Ripper?".

Will nodded as his rubbed his eyes "I do he isn't like other serial killers this one is ...different he is highly intelligent and has skill in what he is doing he knows how to cover his tracks and will not be easily caught I have my doubts he will ever be caught he is just as cunning and adapted as The Chesapeake Ripper".

Hannibal asked "Do you think that his little bid for attention for The Chesapeake Ripper has worked?".

Will thought "I honestly don't know but I believe their is a possible that it has so The Chesapeake Ripper doesn't feel out done by the new ripper and I believe the new ripper will catch his attention as he will also find he is different and understands him".

Hannibal smiled "You're exhausted Will you need to rest. I can tell you are in no fit state to get home by yourself so you will come home with myself".

Will nodded "Fine...there's no point in protesting you always seem to get what you want and I'm to tired to fight you on this".

Hannibal smirked "Good that saves time now get up and you can sleep on the way to my home".

When Will was sleeping in one of Hannibal's luxury bedroom's The Chesapeake Ripper decided to go hunting to play this new ripper's game.

He had found his victim a slender young woman who was around late 20s who was drunk and stumbling down an alleyway.

Dr. Lecter smirked "Oh look a little lost lamb has gone astray from her heard well I guess It's time for the little lamb to run into the big bad wolf that is going to make a main course out of her".

When arrived home with a bags full of delicious organs ready to be prepared for a meal .

He was surprised to find a sleep walking Will cooking in his kitchen lucky the cooker wasn't on or his manor would be engulf in flames but he was fascinated at the skill Will's unconscious mind was using in preparing the fresh pig's leg he had got yesterday as he chopped it and seasoned it to perfection.

Will with the knife still in his hand walked over to the fridge and clumsy lifted a bottle of wine and the stuck the knife into the cork and pulled it out and then poured it over his dish letting it stew and then placed his dish back into the fridge to favour.

Dr. Lecter looked amused as he watched Will wash the equipment and put everything away but was grinning like a cat got the milk when Will started to strip muttering about needing to clean himself up.

licked his lips at the gorgeous naked body of his friend his milky white skin and his messy chocolate curls with a firm thin body coated in hidden muscle.

He was surprised to see that Will had old thin white scars covering his legs and thick ugly scars on his back that looked decades old.

He frowned as he walked closer to Will to inspect his body closer knowing that Will would never that he see his body so exposed like this.

He touched lightly the raise white scars on his thighs and knew they were self inflicted "Why would you do this to you beautiful body Will?". Knowing he wouldn't get a reply as his finger made themselves to his back his eyes burned with fury knowing exactly how those scars were made as he had a few of his own as a child but not as many as Will had.

"You've hidden this well Will but what else are you hiding from me. You have hidden yourself well. You hide yourself behind the same mask as I use myself but now I am interested and you've got my attention I will break you walls that guard the true Will and I will take pleasure in watching them crumb to meet the person behind this angelic mask".

Will wrapped his arms around and snuggled into his chest "Everyone has thought about killing 're born with the death penalty and I do not fear death like you but I chose to embrace it. You've trained me to become a killer like you but I was not born as one and will not follow in your footsteps father. I have already lost a mother because of you're sickness but I will not allow you to poison my mind or soul with your disease you are no longer my father he died when he became The Reaper of Virginia".

Hannibal Lecter's eyes widened Will's father was The Reaper of Virginia who had never been caught and have one day stopped killing and disappeared who had murdered 500+ Men and Women all over the state of Virginia. Did this mean young Will had killed his father after he had enough of being tortured and bred as his father's successor.

Hannibal shook his head "I will find out who you are Will even if I have to break you and mend you just to see what lies beneath the surface".

The next morning Will groaned as his curtains were opened and then he felt a cool breeze and realised he was naked and scrambled to cover himself for the sake of dignity and to cover his scars before Hannibal found out.

Hannibal turned and smiled "No need to panic Will there's nothing to be embarrassed about after all you've got nothing to be ashamed off. You are very handsome and just so you know I am aware of the state of you're body and I will not force you to talk about it unless it is require or you wish to discuss you're past with me. I found you sleepwalking cooking in my kitchen and I must admit you are very skilled after you finished I helped you back to bed".

Will closed his eyes briefly "Please tell me that I at least at some form of clothing before you put me to bed?".

Hannibal raised an eyebrow "Why does it matter to you if you were completely nude or not. I was the only one to see you anyway and I can't see that i mind as I have said you are very handsome and should be proud of the body you've ended up with".

Will groaned "It embarrassing even if you say otherwise you saw me naked and now it's going to be awkward especially since you know about those scars I have. I know you know how I got them".

Hannibal sat on the bed and nodded "I do Will and I also know who you're father was a very cruel man and hopefully he is no longer because if I ever met the man-".

Will was a dark shade of crimson "He's dead he died when I turned 15...He was murdered the police never caught who killed him but I can't say that I care or than I'm glad he's dead. He was a monster and he deserved to die and at least he got what he deserved in the end".

Hannibal's eyes lit up darkly "How was he murdered Will?".

Will had a sadistic dark smirk on his lips yet gave Hannibal an innocent look which didn't reach his eyes that sparkled with pleasure and hatred.

"He was tortured his flesh was slowly ripped from his body and he was dissected while alive but most of his bones were pulled apart from their sockets some were crushed, broken, fractured or twisted. His face was disfigured while still alive his fingers were snapped clean of after his fingernails were torn off. His teeth were pulled out one by one after his jaw was dislocated to open wider. Whip marks covered his entire body leaving red swollen welts after litres of vinegar was thrown over his open sores and bleeding wounds.

After 3 days of torture was probably begging for death but then the killer would of thought that was too easy that he would be granting my father's final wish to end his pain and suffering so he drugs so my father would hallucinate and the killer made sure that he heard peoples screams and cries until my father was almost at the brink of insanity.

The Killer used a box cutter and first took out my father's liver and then blended it in a blender and forced my father to drank it through a tube that was forced him his mouth.

Then his kidney and his decaying fingers and forced him to drank his own

sick.

He then sliced open his gut and decorated his basement with his intestines and my father was insanity and trapped within his only mind his killer dropped him in the middle of a woodland area still alive and insane with infected fatal wounds drugged with drugs and hallucinating he limped to try and get away but he tripped and fell into a 8 foot deep hole were he ended up dying a few days later due to infection and blood loss and was found 1 years later after I reported him missing".

Hannibal's eyes burned with lust as his erection was hard as stone listening to Will's story knowing that he was the killer that Will was his perfect match and he would do whatever it took to have him to claim him as his.

Will looked straight into Hannibal's eyes and saw the burning lust and desire for him and have to hold back a needy whimper knowing that soon his Chesapeake Ripper would discover the truth all on his own.

Over the past few months the newspapers were going wild at The Chesapeake Ripper and the new ripper who had murdered at least 24 people over the past few months they named The Bloody Reaper.

Will and Jack's were sent out every day to at least 4 bodies from The Chesapeake Ripper and The Bloody Reaper.

Jack was losing his mind after his wife had an affair and left him for another man because he was developing an unhealthy obsession with both Rippers.

Will looked worse for wear and had told Jack that he needed time over to get his head in the game as he was no use to him at the moment exhausted physically and mental and he would end up dropping dead from exhaustion.

and Will had become closer as friends and Will was slowly letting Hannibal see who he truly was.

One night Will was at a bar looking for his next victim and he then spotted

also looking at him and his target.

Will smirked to himself Hannibal was probably looking for his own hunt well this one was his.

The blond haired man with green forest eyes looked at Will and handed him a piece of paper _"Meet me in the Alleyway in 5 minutes and I'll show you a good time"._

Will winked as the man rose from his seat and started to move Will watched the man like a predator and grinned as Hannibal Lecter watched him from the shadows and swiftly followed him lurking in the darkness as Will proceeded to the Alleyway.

was jealous and knew that the young blond haired man would die if he dared to touch what was his in the most agonising way imaginable.

Will grinned and kissed the blond haired man's neck before taking out his knife and ran it down the young man's throat who trembled in fear and whispered loud enough for Lecter to hear. "What are you doing?. Who are you?. Please let me live I don't like this".

Will laughed "Oh poor lamb chop don't you realise who you we flirting with?. I'm your worse nightmare the monster that every woman, man and child fears to come across nowadays".

He cut the man's neck light and licked his neck "Oh how I do love all that blood I've killed 25 people and you my little lamb chop with be the net victim of The Bloody Reaper".

The man gasped and his eyes filled with fear and dread as he opened his mouth to scream but it was too late.

Will slit his throat and watched as the blood poured like water and he knelt down and smiled darkly "This is my design I think I'll make a nice meal out of you for my Hannibal. I think I will take you're heart and liver and give my Hannibal you're kidneys and other value organs waste not want not".

He got to work and slashed and sliced and wrote in blood "_We Serial Killers are you're sons, we are your husbands and we are everywhere and I will present The Chesapeake Ripper with all you're hearts and make a nice pie out of your organs. Even Psychopaths have emotions then again maybe they don't. If the blue meanies are going to get me they'd better get off their asses and do something"._

Hannibal Lecter was impressed and aroused at the site before him as Will dis-guarded his plastic sheet to keep him clean and walked over and looked at Lecter from the shadows and grinned wickedly and held out a plastic bag full of organs for Lecter "So my Chesapeake Ripper how do you like my present?" He purred.

Lecter came out of the shadows his eyes twinkling darkly and took the bag and then stood inches from Will and cupped his face with his strong soft hands running his thumb across his mouth and wiping the blood from Will's mouth and placing in his mouth and smirked "You have taste Bloody Ripper. Maybe we show continue this at home so I can repay you with my own gift".

Will nodded and kissed Hannibal allowing him to taste the blood from his mouth and shivered in pleasure at the gentle but dominate kiss as took control as they moved at down the street and into lecter's car and drove off into the distant.

Once the arrived at Lecter's manor both were burning with desire for each other.

Hannibal push Will to his bedroom wall and kissed him predatory marking his neck claiming Will as his and his alone.

Will whimpered and moaned with need his heart was racing for the first time in his life besides from killing he felt alive.

Will was unbuttoning Lecter's suit when Hannibal pulled away and smirked "Patients Will their is no rush I'm not going anywhere and neither are you".

Will smirked "I've been patient Hannibal and want you I need you". He whined.

Lecter grinned "And you shall have me". He said as he pushed Will onto the bed and attack him ripping his clothes off and nibbing and tasting every inch of Will's body. He started to unbuckle Will's trousers as Will was shaking slightly as he lay naked in front of Hannibal in front of him.

Lecter studied Will's body with hunger this was his to devour his to have he started to undress as he pulled his waist jacket and shirt of showing his pale toned body in all it's glory.

Will looked with hungry and lust that he never felt before as his hands ran over 's firm muscled stomach.

Lecter kissed all the way from Will's neck to his aching member as he lick it causing Will's hips to buckle and his back to arch in pleasure.

As a moan escape his lips Lecter smirked as he felt Will squirm under his touches as he took Will whole.

Will's eyes were closed feeling the pleasure and the wetness of Lecter's mouth and skilled tongue.

He was grabbing the sheets as he felt something build inside of him and he was lost in pleasure and was scared at what was happening to his body he hated not having control and shouted "Stop!".

Lecter frowned and looked up "What's wrong Will you were nearly ready?".

Will blushed "Sorry I just wasn't ready to I was still getting use to this and I felt something building and I panicked...".

Lecter listened and looked at the burning face of Will who looked ready to die of embarrassment at any moment then he realised "Will ...is this...new to you?".

Will looked away from Lecter who grabbed his chin with his hand and made

Will look at him causing Will to fold his arms and unshed tears to fill his eyes.

"You don't want me now. Who would want a 17 year old virgin who has no experience at all in this area...I never done anything like this it never interested me I always assume I was asexual until I met you. I understand if you don't want me anymore".

Will rose to get up ashamed and wrapped up in his own self hatred until Lecter forced him but round on the bed and kissed him "We need to work on you're self esteem Will. This isn't an issue this just makes you more desirable the fact that I will be you're first everything and you're last. Don't you see the gift you are giving me?".

Will looked and see love in Lecter's eyes "You still want me?".

Lecter nodded "Of course I do. We'll take this slow and I'll be careful with you more than I was doing now that I am aware I can help you".

Lecter went to his draw and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and chained Will to the bed who looked nervous.

Lecter grinned "Give me you're control Will allow yourself to be given over to me to my touch. I will ignore you're request to stop at this point as I know that isn't what you really want ".

Will shivered as Lecter when to work again causing Will to pant furiously as he started to feel the build again becoming more stronger and powerful than last than he felt like he needed to release "St-Stop I'm going to-".

Hannibal encouraged "Let go Will give yourself to me don't worry just let yourself go I'll take care of the rest".

Will whimpered as he felt Hannibal mouth on him his body was trembling as

Lecter continued the pressure was being unbearable and he followed

Lecter's order and gave in and release himself in Hannibal's mouth who swallowed and licked the droplets on his mouth. "You are very tasty Will you did well not many last as long as you did".

Will blushed and asked "What about you?".

Lecter smirked "Oh I'll be having some pleasure of my own after I prepare you".

Will frowned "What is that suppose to mean?".

Lecter smirked "So innocent ...I have to prepare you or I will hurt you when we have sex. I won't lie it will hurt by if I do it right you'll love it and it will be worth it".

Will looked scared "J-Just be care but won't you be too big for me. You'll rip me...Are you sure you that preparing me will be enough?" As his anxieties to hold.

Lecter answered and soothed his worries "I know what I am doing Will you have to trust me. I wouldn't intentional hurt you if it wasn't necessary and I won't rip you if You're properly prepared muscle stretches and if with fit it'll just be a tight squeeze for me at the start".

Will nodded as he watched Lecter get the lube out of his draw and a condom as he made sure he was well covered as were his fingers.

He placed Will's legs on top of his shoulders as he massaged Will's tight hold and probed it with a finger.

Will was grimacing at the strange feeling by hissed in pain when the first finger was added by a second stretching him as Lecter was kissing him to take his mind of the pain as he added a third and then brushed Will's sweet soft causing him to jerk "What was that?" He asked in bliss his eyes clouded with pleasure.

Lecter grinned pleased with himself "That is what I was looking for".

After making sure Will was well prepared he withdraw his fingers "This is a bit different and bigger than my fingers it is going to hurt but trust me when I say that he will go away when you're muscles adjust to my size".

Will nodded and felt Lecter's member at his entrance and it slowly pushing into him he grabbed the sheets his eyes squeezed closed as tears leaked from his eyes as Lecter was half way in.

Will grabbed onto Lecter for support not realizing he was digging his nails into Hannibal's back as Lecter push fully in.

He looked at Will "There now the hard part his done. I know it burns but just relax and give it a few moments and when you're ready tell me".

Will nodded and opened his eyes which were watering from the burning feel he was experience that was gradually fading to a dull ache.

He whimpered "M-Move".

Lecter nodded and slowly withdraw himself and pushed himself back him and doing the same a few times slowly picking up pace as Will moaned and half screamed as Lecter hit the spot again "Do that again" He ordered.

Hannibal smirked and then twisted his hips and did the same repeatedly Will yelled "More...Faster!".

Hannibal was happy to comply as he moved more faster and harder giving

Will what he wanted as Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal.

Will groaned "Mark me make me use forever".

Hannibal bit roughly into Will's shoulder making sure it would scar to show that Will was his as Will cried out in pain and pleasure as he released bring

Hannibal along with him to the brink of no return from the pleasure and bliss they were experiencing.

Lecter withdrew himself and pulled Will closer as he rested his had listening to Hannibal's heart beat strongly in his chest.


End file.
